Steamy Encounter
by shematthew00
Summary: Set after "The Gathering". A few spoilers. Spencer starts to think about the one thing that stays constant in his life. After some careful thought he realizes the one person that is always there, even after everything that happened with Maeve. Spencer doesn't really know how to express himself, especially after getting busted staring at his...*unmentionables*. :) Pre-Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Derek walked into the BAU that morning with more on his mind than coffee or the case that he knew would be waiting. He started wondering about what was going on with Reid, after the last case he couldn't help but think the kid was cracking. When Reid was talking to the unsub and he told the guy the truth he went against everything they were taught to do. He pretty much broke protocol, but Hotch knew what it was really about. They all did, god knows they all knew. The only thing Morgan was worried about was what the kid was doing to get over everything. As if on cue when he turned the corner, he saw Reid standing next to the coffee maker. _Zugzwang,_ he thought. He strolled over and picked up a mug.

"Hey Pretty boy." Morgan sighed.

"Morgan." Reid said with a nod.

"So.."

"Look, I already know what you are going to say. Hotch already had this talk with me and I don't want to hear it again." Reid rambled scurrying away.

_Great, _Morgan thought_, its gonna be a long day. _

He took his coffee and went into his office, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't contain his anger, after all the only thing he wanted to do was to talk to Reid and get this day over with. JJ knocked and opened the door.

"We have a case." she frowned.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Morgan stated.

He sat back in his chair and sighed. He stayed like that for a few minutes then picked up his mug and strode into the briefing room. He took his usual seat next to Reid. but didn't even look his way. Morgan knew he shouldn't take it out on him but he felt like he had no choice at the moment. Garcia came in and walked to the front to start.

"This Emily Meyers. She was found yesterday stabbed forty times, with her clothes removed." she began.

"Yesterday, why weren't notified sooner?" Morgan asked.

"Well, this was only the first body. The second..." Garcia gulped and pressed a button, "Marsha Wallace, was discovered this morning. "

"He is definitely devolving quick." Spencer piped up flipping through the case file.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid that isn't the worst of it. After he stabbed them, there is uh..signs of ..sexual abuse." Garcia squeaked.

"We better move quick." Blake frowned.

"Wheels up in 10." Hotch nodded.

Shortly after the briefing everyone gathered there things. Morgan went into the locker room to grab his go bag. He leaned his forehead against the cold metal and sighed.

"M-Morgan?" Reid stuttered.

Morgan turned to face him, "Hey kid.."

"About before..I'm sorry. I'm just tired of people dying in front of me." Reid frowned looking down at the floor, his voice trembled.

"I know, kid." Morgan said grabbing him into a hug, "But, Pretty boy I already told you we can't save everyone. We can try. Just promise me you will be careful. Look, I know Hotch already talked to you and I am sorry I didn't stick up for you..."

Reid pulled away, "It's okay. I broke protocol. Morgan..can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why don't you date? I mean like seriously?" Reid asked, "I just..I know it seems like none of us can be happy. I won't ever be the same after Maeve but I just don't want to spend all this time feeling sorry for myself, so that got me thinking. And I realized I don't want to be alone. I mean I want Maeve, but she isn't here.."

Morgan frowned.

"Sorry. I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay. Uh, I don't even know how to answer that. Lately, I don't think there is anyone worth dating." Derek frowned, "Come on, let's go. We gotta make our way to Texas."

They joined the rest of the team at the airstrip. Once they finally arrived they made their way to the police station. After going over the case with them for eight grueling hours, they were grateful to make their way to the hotel.

"Gotta double up. Sorry guys.." Rossi said.

Spencer followed Morgan to their room, he knew all too well that they would share. There were only rare occasions when he would decline, usually it was when the elder man was mad at him for some reason. Derek escaped to the bathroom to take a shower. Reid thought about everything going on in his life and he soon realized that the only thing that was constant was Derek. He was always there for him, he knew everything about him, and Spencer knew that would never change.

Reid walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He knew Morgan never locked it, he had no idea what he was going to say or do but he needed to see him. The sight before in made him smile, Morgan was butt naked and singing in the shower. The steam coming from the shower was so warm and inviting. Spencer walked forward and pushed the shower curtain aside.

"Pretty boy..what the? Are you alright?" Morgan asked turning to the man.

Under her scrutiny Spencer panicked.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." Spencer mumbled.

"Oh, ok.." Morgan said, "Did you want something?"

Spencer watched Morgan carefully. _Don't look down. Don't look at his..._

The thought was lost when Spencer looked down and turned ten shades of red.

"I'm sorry." he squeaked running from the room.

_What was that about?, _Morgan wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek waited a little while before he got out of the shower, he wasn't really in a rush to find out what was wrong with Spencer. When he walked out of the bathroom the room was dark and it seemed like the other man was asleep. Derek sighed and walked over to his bed. The silence was deafening.

"Alright, Pretty boy..what was that?" Morgan asked.

"W-What was what?" Spencer stuttered.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not judging you kid. I just wanna make sure you're okay?" Derek frowned, "Do you need me to get you something?"

"It was nothing..I'm sorry." Reid said.

"Come on Pretty boy you know I'm not buying that. You looked at me..well like I was a piece of meat. That is of course until the shock of what you were doing showed on your face." Morgan chuckled turning on the lamp.

"Did not!" Spencer said sticking out his tongue.

"Pretty boy look, I'm flattered. But what is going on with you?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed sitting up, "I don't know. I just..well I started thinking about Maeve. I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life. I want to move on and you have always been there for me. I just..I don't know I guess I over reacted a little."

"I'll say. Look Pretty boy..I am flattered but I know you're not gay. I think it's just a case of transference. You're just upset about Maeve." Morgan sighed, "And I don't blame you."

"Wait, Morgan are you saying that I'm transferring on you. Are you kidding? I think I know what the difference is, I'm a genius remember. Transference..my ass. Okay Morgan, if that is the way you feel than I'm going to sleep. You can ignore what just happened, I'm gonna go to bed." Reid yelled.

Morgan just stared at him open mouthed. He didn't know what to say to Reid, he felt like he just got slapped. Morgan knew a lot of things but at that moment he was so stunned he just looked at the younger man's back. He quietly turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Morgan fell asleep that night not sure how to feel.

About a half hour later Morgan rolled over and to his surprise Reid was laying next to him. He looked at the man and began stroking his cheek. Reid looked beautiful in the moonlight. Morgan loved him with all his heart but he didn't want to be a rebound after everything that happened with Maeve.

Morgan pulled the man closer and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He kissed it softly, careful not to wake the other man up. Morgan slowly drifted off to sleep again, perfectly content this time.

Reid woke up early and moaned.

"What the?" Reid said, grabbing something that was poking him.

"Woah, easy Pretty boy...wouldn't wanna break that now would you?" Morgan smiled.

"Morgan, why are you in my bed?"

"Actually babe, you're in my bed. Don't you remember crawling in last night?" Morgan asked.

"First, don't call me that. And no I don't remember..Didn't we fight?" Reid asked moving away quickly.

"Yeah, we did. But I guess you weren't as mad as I thought you were.." Morgan sighed, "Oh and for the record, Pretty boy, if you're going to grab my junk you coulda at least stroked it a little."

Morgan laughed at Reid's face. He got off the bed and grabbed his clothes and went to shower, leaving Reid unsure of how to feel. Reid didn't know what to do, maybe he would just have to join Morgan in the shower and see where this goes...


End file.
